Forever Isn't to Bad When You're Not Alone
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: SG-1 goes back to planet PX3-989 where there is another Goa'uld threat. Inspired by the episode "Tin Man." S1xE17. A!Daniel/A!Jack and Daniel/Jack slash.


**AN: With all the panic that's been going on in the Sherlock Fandom and the stuff that's been happening with Supernatural and Merlin after seeing the episode **_**Tin Man**_** I just couldn't take it. **

**This fic is based on that episode so obviously if you haven't seen it this fic might not make that much since. Anyway, first **_**Stargate SG-1**_** fic so I hope you like it and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Every once in awhile they would send a probe through the Stargate to certain planets where the Stargate should be buried. Every time they did the probe would get crushed and they'd have their answer. However, this time, the probe did not become crushed. It was fully operating, sending back information as the people stared at the monitors in front of them.

General Hammond took a deep breath as he turned to an officer next to him. "Tell SG-1 to get ready for another mission. They're going back to PX3-989 and they might be seeing themselves pretty soon."

* * *

"I told him—me—whatever! To bury the gate!" yelled Colonel Jack O'Neil. He wasn't exactly happy that his weeklong break was being cut short just because android-him hadn't closed the gate.

"For all we know something could've happened that might give them probable cause to uncover the gate," Daniel Jackson put in as he finished lacing up his boots.

"I don't care what the reason was. I'm not—"

"—sitting on your couch drinking beer right now I know," replied Daniel with a shake of his head. "I know; I was with you."

"Yes you were, though you weren't really drinking that much."

"I didn't feel like getting a pounding headache in the morning," he shot back as they both met up with Captain Carter and Teal'c. "You guys already hear about what's going on?"

"Yes, though I do not understand why it would be open again," replied Teal'c, his expression stoic as always.

"Well, the only way we'll find out is when we actually go through the Stargate," replied Sam as she walked past the others and into the room that held the Stargate.

As the others followed her the seventh symbol was locked in place and once again the wormhole was there. Before they stepped into it, they got one more message from General Hammond.

"I'll give you a twelve hour period so that you can assess the situation and then come back straight away. If you don't, reinforcements will be sent."

Jack gave a slight salute in understanding and then turned towards the Stargate and stepped into it. Behind him followed Daniel, Sam, and finally Teal'c. Then the wormhole closed.

* * *

The moment they stepped out of the Stargate and onto PX3-989 it was obvious something had happened. The place looked like it had gone through a serious make over. It was much brighter and everything was also much cleaner.

However, the improvements were quickly not thought as such as Teal'c said, "That is Goa'uld technology."

"But if it's Goa'uld, where are they?" asked Sam, causing everyone to look around.

"Don't split up," Jack then said. "I'm pretty sure we'd have a better chance if we stick together."

"Agreed. Now let's see if we can find our twins or Harlan," replied Daniel.

They made their way through the facility, seeing no sign of life, or android for some minutes. The place seemed devoid of anyone despite the fact that it now looked brand new. Suddenly, Daniel stopped, spinning around to look the way he they had come.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Sam, also stopping to look around.

"Oh you're both hearing thi—" Jack was quickly shut up as what looked like a very crude gun was thrust into his face. However, the panic that had quickly grown inside him was quickly diminished as he said, "Hello me."

"Jack?" The other O'Neil looked extremely confused upon seeing them. He looked the same as he had before, except his face was now repaired, and he wore the same clothes too. Even though he was a robot, he looked tired nevertheless. "What are you doing back here?"

"You know what we're doing back here. The gate isn't buried any longer and now apparently there's Goa'uld technology running the place. What the hell happened?" asked Jack.

O'Neil looked around cautiously and then turned back to SG-1 as he said, "I'll explain when we get back, come on."

Jack was about to ask, "Get back to where?" but he stopped himself as the other him was already moving. Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c quickly followed the two Jacks until they made it to a room that they hadn't encountered on their past visit. It reminded Daniel of a bomb shelter for whatever reason and still had the same look about itself as the facility had before.

Inside the place was the other Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel along with Harlan. It was a little strange for everyone as they stared at themselves but Harlan quickly distracted everyone as he said, "I'm so glad you're here. Terrible mess, all of it just a terrible mess."

"What kind of terrible mess? What happened?" asked Jack.

Harlan looked like he was about to answer but it seemed the other Jack knew that Harlan would just try his patients and said, "I'll give you a briefing while everyone socializes."

Jack nodded and walked away from the group with himself and once again asked, "What the hell happened here?"

"The Goa'uld came but not by the Stargate. I have no idea how they found out about this planet but they did and they came by ship."

"What are they trying to do here?"

"They've been going back and forth from their ship to here, which is probably why you didn't encounter any of them, but if I'm right they're trying to use the technology here to create a permanent body for themselves so that they don't have to go from human host to human host."

"You mean like reverse engineering?"

"Yeah something like that. They were the ones who uncovered the Stargate and they haven't seen any of us which is probably why they didn't worry about you coming through," finished the other O'Neil.

Jack nodded in understanding and muttered, "I'll have to inform General Hammond of this." Then, on a more person note, he asked, "How has it been? Being stuck here, at least before the Goa'uld came."

"Not as bad as I thought it would be, especially since I'm not alone," replied the other Jack with a small smile that Jack thought made himself look much to sweet.

However, Jack was pretty sure there was another meaning behind it and said, "You finally got lucky?"

"Yeah," replied the other O'Neil.

Jack gave a small smirk as he wondered what Captain Carter would think of this. Now he thought of her just as a really close friend but it didn't really surprise him that the android him was apparently now dating the android her.

The other Jack interrupted his chain of thought as he said, "I think you and your team should get back as soon as possible. I understand if you don't help us but if you decide not to I suggest you don't tell Harlan. He might start panicking again."

"Believe me, I'll do everything in my power to help you out and I'm pretty sure General Hammond will be with me on this as well," replied Jack as the other one nodded in understanding.

Jack then was about to interrupt his teams social event by telling them they were going back but before he could he stopped. He stopped walking, he stopped thinking, he might've even stopped breathing.

Because the other him had just gone up to Android Daniel and kissed him right on the lips and it was obvious he was kissing the other O'Neil back.

Okay, maybe it wasn't Sam he had gotten lucky with.


End file.
